No logic in love
by Selene Mindthelay
Summary: Traducción. Primero Sasuke debe convencer a Naruto de que estan enamorados, después de que tienen una relación y, finalmente, de que deben de tener mucho sexo. SasuNaru.


Wenas!!

Hace ya tantísimo tiempo que no publico nada por aquí (que nostalgia) pero, aunque no tengo intención de publicar nada mío de momento, he leído varios one-shots en inglés de Quack says the T-shape (que son los que voy a traducir con su consentimiento) y la verdad es que me he reído muchísimo, así que he querido compartirlos con vosotrs

Desde el principio os advierto de que esta serie de one-shots que iré publicando van a ser yaoi (relación hombre X hombre) de la serie "Naruto" con Sasuke y Naruto como protagonistas, así que si no os gusta este género o pareja, más os vale hacer como que no habéis leído nada y dedicad vuestra atención a otros fics, ¿vale?

Ha habido quejas respecto a la ortografía de autoras que son amigas mías y, aunque no comparto su opinión tan... excesiva del tema (por llamarlo de alguna manera), trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y dejar la menor cantidad posible de faltas para no herir sensibilidades (aunque agradeceré que no seáis demasiado crítics)

En fin, espero que la traducción sea decente y que paséis un buen rato, ok?

¡Oh! En este caso, el fic debe de ser leído con mucha imaginación, ya que sólo salen conversaciones y nada de descripciones. Para ls que no se sientan cómods con esto, podéis contar con la ayuda del fan-comic hecho por CalmHillOfTreasures (que hará que sea incluso más gracioso) el link es este: http: / / calmhilloftreasures. deviantart. Com /art/ No-Logic-In-Love-pg1-61122388 (ya sabeis, todo junto ;P)

¡¡Disfrutad!!

**_No logic in love (No hay lógica en el amor)_**

Sasuke tenía muchas y variadas formas de convencer sutilmente a Naruto de que ellos estaban enamorados.

--

"Existe una línea muy fina entre el odio y el amor homosexual entre dos hombres."

"Ey, es... espera... eso no es..."

--

"Somos rivales, por lo tanto, estamos enamorados"

"E... ey... eso no tiene lógica"

"No hay lógica en el amor"

--

"Nosotros estamos peleando todo el tiempo"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Lo cual significa...?"

"¿Qué no nos caemos nada bien?"

"Prueba otra vez"

"¿Qué nos odiamos?"

"Exacto, y eso crea tensión, ¿verdad?"

"Ermmm..."

"Tensión sexual"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Exactamente"

"¿Qué?"

--

Una vez que Sasuke le metió en la cabeza que estaban enamorados, le quedaba convencerlo de que estaban teniendo una relación.

--

"S-Sasuke... hay un anillo en mi dedo y no consigo quitármelo" –tirón –"Está demasiado apretado"

"No trates de resistirte... _sucumbe a mí..._"

"¿Eh, Sasuke? ¿Qué andas murmurando? ¡Ayúdame con esto!"

--

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué has escrito "Propiedad de Sasuke" en mi frente? Ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que nosotros somos... tú sabes..."

"Mi plan marcha a la perfección"

"¡Sasuke!"

"Ahora... toca la fase número tres de mi plan"

"¡¡Sasuke!!"

--

Ahora, la misión de Sasuke es convencer a Naruto de que deben tener sexo frecuentemente.

--

"¡Adelante! Vamos a hacer niños"

"Pe... pero... nosotros no podemos... nosotros..."

"Entonces debemos INTENTARLO, INTENTARLO e INTENTARLO hasta que lo consigamos"

"¡Pero...!"

--

"En serio, si lo tocas, el bulto en mis pantalones se irá"

"... creo que me estas mintiendo, Sasuke."

"No... de veras, hazlo... _hazlo..._"

"¡Sa-Sasuke!"

--

Al final, Naruto aceptó que estaba enamorado de Sasuke, que ellos estaban teniendo (más o menos) una relación romántica y tenían sexo. Mucho sexo.

Ahora la fase 4:

"¡Sasuke! ¡Mi apartamento ha volado por los aires!"

"No te preocupes, he recuperado todas tus pertenencias y las he dejado en mi cuarto"

"... fuiste visto cerca de la zona de la explosión..."

"Consiguiendo tus cosas."

"... gritando: "¡¡Arde, arde!!""

"... ése fue Itachi. Ahora vamos a casa, así podrás instalarte allí"

"¡¡Wah!!"

**_FIN_**

NA: Ajajaja... no sé a vosotrs pero a mí si que me hizo gracia, sobre todo imaginando las caras pervertidas de Sasuke y las de susto de Naruto xD

De nuevo, recomiendo que paséis por la página que he recomendado de deviantart, ¡será aún mejor! ;P

El próximo one-shot: **"****The birds and the bees" ("Los pájaros y las abejas")**

Kakashi-sensei ha decidido que es su deber explicar a sus alumnos acerca de los pájaros y las abejas, pero ellos no están del todo dispuestos... ¿o sí? NaruSasu

¡No os lo perdáis!

Ja ne...


End file.
